real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Niou Masaharu
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Basic Information Name: Niou Masaharu Age: 25 Birthdate: December 4, 1988 Eye Color: blue Hair Color: white (bleached) Relationship Status: dating Yagyuu Hiroshi Star Sign: Sagittarius Lucky number: 7 Favorite color: Blue Favorite movie: 8 1/2 Favorite music: Jazz, techno Profession: Hacker Personality A trickster is a trickster to the end, and on the outside Niou proves the rule. He loves cutting remarks and practical jokes, and he'll still make himself up to be someone else if given the chance. Inside, there's a great deal more going on with him than most people would ever guess. He cares deeply for his former teammates, and goes out of his way to help them when he can. He also has a strong sense of justice and will not hesistate to do something illegal if he thinks it's right. And he has an alternate personality named Hiroshi who surfaces once in a while to spend some time Outside (meaning "in control of the body"), during which Masaharu has no memory of what happens. Conversely, Hiroshi has no knowledge of the things that occur when Masaharu is in control. It's a constant back-and-forth struggle as Masaharu wants NO ONE to know about Hiroshi. The two can be distinguished easily based on how they speak. History Throughout middle and high school, Niou endured abuse from both of his parents while attempting to shield his younger brother, who was sickly and weak. He escaped by playing tennis through high school but quit upon graduating. While he insisted that his reason for quitting was "boredom", he had another one he didn't want others knowing: Yagyuu Hiroshi. Niou had become obsessed with the Switch he and Yagyuu performed, and after the two quit switching Niou began to dress as Yagyuu in private. The inner conflict between his defiant self and his approval-seeking self was later resolved with the creation of Hiroshi, another personality that Masaharu was free to hate even while it garnered approval for his behavior and dress. In high school he also took an interest in computers, conquering them with ease and eventually learning how to hack. The Day of the Blue Screens is now infamous throughout Rikkai University as the day Niou managed to successfully hack the school computer system and replace everyone's wallpaper with a picture of the Blue Screen of Death while hiding their icons, making it look like every computer in the school was malfunctioning. The culprit was never found. After graduation, Yagyuu left to study abroad in America and Niou was left behind. Although he struggled not to feel hurt or angry, he couldn't really contain it. This further helped Hiroshi separate from Masaharu, leading to the creation of an entirely new identity with separate memories and personality traits. Not long after that, his parents found out about Hiroshi and disowned Niou. They also sent his younger brother away to live elsewhere so he wouldn't be exposed to Niou's "depravity". The next few years saw him spiral downward into homelessness, starvation, and eventually a failed suicide attempt. After that he began sleeping with people just to have a place to stay, and cleaned himself up. He began hacking again and eventually started siphoning money from embezzled accounts to live on. Ten Years Later Niou is currently a hacker keeping himself supplied by using worms to nibble on wealthy bank accounts. Yagyuu moved back to Japan recently, and while getting reacquainted with Niou he found out about Hiroshi. Despite that, the two are now dating and living together. They have three kittens: Nana, Bond, and Sudoku. Masaharu is receiving treatment for his Dissociative Identity Disorder and is expected to merge with Hiroshi within the next five years. He is currently searching for the whereabouts of his younger brother, but is having difficulty tracking him down despite the resources available to him. Category:Character Category:Rikkai